dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Future Mai (SSJJ)
|FirstApp=Manga:"An SOS from the Future" |Race=Human |Gender=Female |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 950 (faded from history; history restored) |Status= Alive |Address= Tokitoki City |Allegiance= Earth Resistance Time Patrol |Occupation=Chief Scientist Head of R&D Apprentince Supreme Kai of Time |Classification=Super-Genius |Affiliations= Future Trunks (Ally/husband) Future Boxers (son) Supreme Kai of Time (Superior) Dial (Ally) Pend (Ally) Mai (Main timeline Counterpart) }} Future Mai is Mai from Future Trunks' timeline. She is the leader of the Resistance against Goku Black, and later brought to Time Nest via Face asked by Pend following with wishing for her to have 81.1234% Brain usuage, and to make her a braver, and confident person. Following her arrival; she becomes a Chief Technology Expert, and Chronologists following a crash course in both. Although She hardly fights; she is issued a Ki-Shotgun with enough fire power to Overview Personality Following the wish from Face; Future Mai is a fast learner, brave, and confident person. She is quick to adapt into situations, and reacts faster. She still retains her old traits, but due to peaceful times as manage to settle down in peace. Appearance Fututre Mai is a young tall woman with black hair, and long black hair with bangs. She wears a red cap back to front with the Time Patrol logo on it, a white short-sleeved shirt under a sleeve-less khaki jacket, khaki pants, and red flats. Biography While working the Time Patrol; she becomes the Chief Technology Expert while making herself the smartest human in Universe 7. She manages to aid the fighters in multiple situation and even invents a watch with help of New Future Bulma that will enable anyone that can't breathe in space; do just that. During the peaceful times after the Time Crusade; she has been rendered cripple due to amount of energy her brain uses after gaining 81.1234% of Brain Usage. Despite being crippled; Future Mai is able to assist in improving equipment, and give technical support to the fighters. Equipment and techniques *Ki-Shotgun - Mai's Ki-Shotgun is a firearm capable of firing Ki spheres at her opponent. *Time Nest Teleportation - Mai like all Time Patrol members can travel from and back to the Time Nest. *Sword of Fission - The Sword of Fission is a sword forged by the Supreme Kais for Future Mai to use as to disrupt, and dispel Ki-Based blasts. The Sword cannot be destroyed, and can only be wielded by Future Mai. *Brain Usage - Due to a wish by Face; she can use 81.1234% of her Brain, and is now one of the smartest people of the Future. *Oxy-Watch - A watch designed by Future Mai, and New Future Bulma that allows the wearer to fight in space and underwater. *Agelessness - As result of the Apprentice Supreme Kai of Time ceremony; Future Mai is now agelessness for as long as she retains the role. Category:Humans Category:Supporting character Category:Gun Users Category:Time Patrol Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:Canon Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Future Characters Category:Universe 7 Characters